Tears of an Angel
by SasukePwnsNaruto
Summary: Sasuke finally returns home to see one of his old teammates. A girl sheds her tears as she learns the truth of it. What will happen in the end? Lemons with romance. SasukexNaruko
1. The Begining

**It's has been years since I wrote a big story and here it goes, lately I been researching and thinking about how I would write this story. I decided to make this story as realistic as I can with a few exceptions. I decided to make this more of a story that will be different with some romance, drama and a little of comedy. So to start things off this will be a longer story but will be worth it. **

* * *

It has been four years since team 7 was together. In those four years Naruko grew up a lot. Developing into a young woman, complete with a small frame, curves in all the right places and nice set of breasts. They were even a little larger then Hinata which of course Naruko would tease her about it. She had angel bright yellow hair which she would have in a single pony tail and of course her light ocean blue eyes which guys would always comment on them being so stunning. At being 16 though nothing really change for her, she still acted like her immature self from time to time, the only difference now is that the once village she lived at all loved her. She wasn't consider a monster anymore. As for dating she tried from time to time but there would be something always missing. No guy would be what she wanted more like needed. She wanted just one person but he was no longer here.

It was another dark rainy night in Konoha. It has been four years since Naruko's dearest friend left her that night. As she was walking around, she felt drips of water hitting her face soon the rain gathered up quicker and hit her like ice; her once pretty blond hair had now fallen with part of it covering her face. Naruko stop, with her head down and her hands turn to fist, in complete thought, "Sasuke why did you leave, why wasn't I there to stop you" she slam her fist in the empty air. "After all this time I should have hated you for what you did, but instead I miss you, more than a friend even, I find it wrong that my heart longs for you". Before she knew it she approach the Uchiha compound. As she walked more she noticed a faint light at one of the houses. "That's weird, no one has lived here since him.." she said to herself "maybe he's back." She said with a huge smile. She ran straight to the house and to her surprise it was his house. She ran in expecting to see her old teammate but she was in shock to what she found instead. She heard noises coming upstairs, they sounded like faint moans to her. As she open the door there she saw them.

"S-Sasuke…" she said quietly, there laying on on top of Sasuke was her best friend. She watch as she was riding him, with her hands all over his bare chest going up and down his groin. Sakura moan his name "Sasuke!" Sakura's head move down to his neck and bit it, marking him. She wanted girls to know he was hers. Sasuke to her surprise grab her waist and thrust more of his cock in her, Sakura felt herself getting close, Sasuke started to pump his big member inside her more, he got his bare hands and grab Sakura's double d breasts hard, Sakura screamed out in pain and pleasure "SSassukee!, please fill me with your seed". Sasuke grabbed the young woman and slammed her against the walls. Her legs wrapped around his waist to give him more acces, her breath started to get louder and faster she felt herself get close. Her pussy tighten around Sasuke, it was too much for him to handle. He started to thrust in harder his body took over he didn't care if she came. Once Sasuke got close his sharrigon activated, Sasuke proceeded to growl as he felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch, soon his hot seed rushed inside her filling her own womb up.

Naruko watch as the green eye girl stared deeply into her teammate, seeing that lust in her eyes follow with love. Naruko had enough, she felt a knife piercing her heart in that moment, and she didn't know what to do. "Why Sasuke, why her!" she said shaking, she couldn't believe it. "Why was he back, was it for her?" tears started to run down her cheek as she ran out of his house. She didn't know where she was going just that she was leaving there and didn't return. She found a bench and decided to sit there letting the cold air pierce her skin as it started to rain more. She was glad it was raining at least, no one would notice her tears but before she knew it hours passed by she started to doze off when suddenly she felt a presence. A hand was press on her shoulder, she heard a familiar voice call for her as she got up "Naruko what are you doing here all alone, I have some good news to tell you" she recognize the voice of who it belonged to, it was Sakura. "Wwwhaat is the news" Naruko said faintly with her head still down,

"It's Sasuke!, he's back" she said excitedly. As she said those words she noticed her expression didn't change that she didn't even flinch,

"Naruko aren't you happy?" she said worriedly.

"No Sakura I'm happy" she said with a faint smile

"It's too cold for you to be out here Naruko, please let's walk together back home"

"ook sakura-chan".

Soon after Naruko got to her house first, there she told her teammate bye and went inside. Once inside those tears of sadness floated down her cheeks again, then anger filled that sadness. Naruko ran outside as quickly as she could and went to the nearest tree she could find. She got out one of her hands, filling up with charkra she proceeded to make the rasengan, she yelled out in anger "you bastard!" and used the rasengan on the tree, the impact of the damage was too great, there was a large snap noise as the tree broke in half. Naruko went back inside to curl up in a ball and begin to sleep; eyes red from the tears were done shedding."I thought I could be his for once, I thought he thought of me more than just a friend, why didn't he visit me first". She stop thinking of what happen. Letting the sleep take over, sitting right beside her on top of the dresser lay stands the picture of the three of them together, back when things were good.


	2. Sakura's Reality

What Naruko didn't know was that she was hiding a secret. Just moments before Naruko found her on top of him. Sasuke had approach Sakura's room, she was unable to feel his presence, his onyx eyes was set on the young woman and thought to himself "She sure has change, her body seem to developed really well" with that he grabbed her and carried her off to his compound. As the rain was pouring, it caused Sakura to wake up, to her disbelief she felt the cold air all around her. As the rain was spraying down all around her, her eyes opened up; she felt a shoulder beneath her. She was in shock to see him after so many years she tried opening her mouth to try to form a sentence but all that came out was.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said faintly under her breath

Sasuke heard her and glance towards her with his dark cold eyes, he replied with a simple

"Hn" He let out as he proceeded to his compound

Once arrived Sasuke brought her up to his room, letting her sit on his old bed. Sakura was in disbelief still as her emerald eyes are fixated on Sasuke the man she once love. Sakura finally got the courage to talk to him.

"Why did you kid nap me Sasuke, why did you leave me, tell me!" She said in anger, her once soft green eyes were turn into rage.

Sasuke was taken aback by this; last thing he saw before he left was a poor excuse of a ninja who always let her emotions get in the way. His onyx eyes turn to Sakura and said "I needed a breeder, one that will restore my clan. Last I check you would do anything I ask, isn't that right Sakura-chan" he said in a mocking tone.

Sakura couldn't believe she heard, as strong as she thought she was. Those words cut through her heart. "All Sasuke thinks of me is a slave to his cause" her head look down a brief second before replying to what that bastard said.

Sakura got up and stood near him, she got one of her fingers and pointed to Sasuke "And If I refused? Who will you get, surely you won't go after Hinata or Tenten, and their boyfriends will kill you in an instant. As for me bastard, I gotten pretty strong, if you bring that poor excuse of a penis even near me, I'll tear it off, with my mouth if I need to."

There was a short moment Sasuke didn't respond, out of nowhere his lips begin to turn into a smirk, Sasuke got Sakura by her waist and toss her onto the bed, he got on top of her and proceeded to talk

"Well Sakura, you are right those girls wouldn't suit my cause anyways, they are far to weak minded. But there is another, your poor excuse of a rival comrade Naruko, she would be easy to make her fall into my jutsu thus having her give me her body willingly"

Sakura eyes widen, she had no words what to say. Her body laid there under him as she tried to think of something. She knew she had no choice, she was his for tonight and he knew it.

Sasuke knew he won by her quietness. He wasted no time with her; tonight she was his whore nothing more. He begin by ripping off her clothes, the once proud ninja outsit she famously ware were now rags.

Sakura tried getting up to push him "Sasuke no please stop, I didn't want to help you like this" she cried out

Sasuke only response was a smirk as he continue to finishing what he started. Sakura knew in her heart there was no way around this. She started to imagine this cold hearted man as the man she once knew, what it would be like making love to him.

"_Sasuke I'm ready for you my love" _

_Sasuke started to kiss her neck gently, letting the warm breath heat up her skin. Sakura was in heaven, her cheeks were flushed with red knowing he wanted only her. Sasuke trailed his kisses up to her cheeks, he cae up just stare deeply into her eyes for what seem like minutes were mere seconds. He went down and kissed her romanticly. Sasuke moved his tongue down to hers where the two tongue danced. To her surprise he wanted more of her. He got up and traced his mouth all the way down to her pussy._

"_Sssasuke please be gentle" she let out ina short breath, eager for the young man to continue_

_Sasuke made his way and to his surprise he was surprise how beautiful it look, it was nice and shaved with her lips looking like a fortune cookie. He started off by pulling her lips apart for him to admire her with his tongue. He thrust his tongue slowly in her, feeling the wetness that was now her pussy._

"_She tastes so good like sweet strawberries" he said in thought_

_His tongue went deeper all the way in till her hands were gripping were gripping the sheets, she felt so good. He was hitting the spots that she wanted to be touched. She let out moans each time he touch her clit. Sasuke then decided to tease her and stop._

_Her eyes were in pure lust, she look down and look at Sasuke. With begging eyes and her hands red from holding onto the sheets hard as she got close,_

_she said "Sasuke please don't stop, please don't stop!" she let out as a shriek_

_It was all he wanted, he enjoyed when she begged. He continue what he was doing before finally_As her thoughts continue, reality struck as he got her and slam her against the wall feeling the the sharp pain on her back. She knew this was real. She tried faking the remainder of the time she had with him, of course when he finished. Sasuke look at him remembering what she thought stlll hoping that reality would come true. He didn't even care for her he got up and tossed her aside and let her get dressed. Sakura clothes were still ripped so she got the charkra she had and made another set. Sasuke decided to walk with her to the door.

There she gave one glance and Sasuke and said "Thank you"

Sasuke got angry in that second and move his hand straight across her face, leaving a mark on her right cheek.

Sasuke let out a "Hn" before slamming the door.

Sakura started to walk home when she approach her blond teammate, before she was able to see the mark. Sakura took out her hand and placed it on her cheek to heal it to make sure she didn't know the real truth.


	3. Mitsuki U

**Thank you guys for reading this, and giving me feedback. Just so you guys know I do these chapter early in the morning since that is when my ideas come in, I been trying to get out a chapter each night and will continue as much as I can. **

It was early Saturday morning. The sun shone slightly through the slated drapes. A line of light played throughout the bedroom. The light showed all of Naruko's messy room, with trash and ramen noodle cups all over people would be in shock to know it was a girl who stood there. There laying on the bed with drool running down her lip lay the young woman. As her ocean eyes open up, still puffy from the previous light she wondered how she even got any sleep. Sure enough as she looks at her clock she saw the time.

"dammit it's already 12 I need get ready"

Naruko needed a way to get to Sasuke. With her guy friends she had to do little effort to even gain their attention but this was no other man this was "him". Naruko knew today she was able to too have him to herself. She knew Saturdays was when Sakura had her missions set the only person who didn't know was him. She started off by showering and doing her hair. She needed answers, she wanted to know why that bastard wanted her instead, so she decided to finish getting ready to leave to go see him. Wearing her usual blond hair style sporting a single pony tail along with a, orange and black ninja outfit she was just about ready to take off. She locks the door and took off, running as fast as she could. Letting the anger set inside, she could feel the demon fox feeding off of it.

As she arrived back at his house, she immediately gave a hard knock on the door. Without a second wasting he answer, looking down at the 5'5 girl under him with the same cold look he always gave. She look across to see him without a shirt, a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared at his tight muscles on his stomach. The rage that was once built inside her soon left as she felt his presence, she knew she couldn't do anything. As she tried opening her mouth he jumped in grabbing her right arm hard and taking her in.

"I knew you were watching Naruko, did you like what you see?" he gave her a smirk

As the words hit her, she gave in. The rage that she felt gave in. Her eyes grew red with anger wanting blood, she got up and ran to him, getting a hand out it filled with charkra to make the rasangan. Inches away, he dodge it and grabbed both her arms pinning her down on the couch. She had no way out.

"Let me go now or else" she growled

"You're not going anywhere without telling me why an idiot like you would be watching me"

"I don't need to tell you anything, you are nothing but a bastard"

He brought his lips against her soft skin neck and whispered "I can just use my sharrigon if I must, I'll get my info one way or another..Naruko"

"Noo please I'll talk" tears gathered in her eyes as she begun to speak "I wanted to know why her and not….me" she look down taking away eye contact.

A smirked appeard on his lips as he bgan to talk " it's simple, I needed a woman to restore my clan and she said she would"

Naruko was in shock, she didn't know what to say in response. As seconds went by she finally spoke and said "Sasukkee….if that's what you truly want I can do it instead"

Sasuke was shock by her response, "Why Naruko, why should I want you"\

"Because I can have a child in half the time, you can restore your clan quicker, and your children will be stronger"

"How, you are no different than that whore" he said coldly

"No, you forgot about one thing, my fox demon inside; he has the power to increase the speed process of the pregnancy"

"Ok, you realize you would be nothing more than a sex slave right"

"yes I do, but you need to do one thing" she looks at him seriously

"And what's that"

"The village doesn't know you're here right, you are still in trouble, If they know I'm pregnant with your child, you will be able to stay here longer. But you must show you are my boyfriend"

"Hn, I see what you're asking, I'm not making any promises on showing anyone, I could care less"

Naruko wanted to give Sasuke a reason to keep her instead of her teammate so she begins taking off her shirt explosing her big soft white breast.

"Here Sasuke-kun, they are all yours"She look at him with hunger in her eyes, she proceeded to get down on her knees and unzipping him. Naruko began licking the head of his beautiful cock. She opened her mouth and took Sasuke's rigid member into it. She sucked and massaged the shaft with her tongue. Sasuke let out a grunt of pleasure. The taste of skin and salt was sexy and nearly intoxicating. Naruko could feel her eyes glaze over. She could feel nothing but the sensation of his smooth skin on her tongue.

Sasuke had enough and wanted more he got her by her ass and dragged her on his table, there he started whispering in your ear giving her the fake words she wanted to hear "I want you Naruko" He started to expose her neck to start licking it and kissing it, this gave Naruko the pleasure she has been needing. This was all new to her, she let her body work on instinct and do what felt good. She started to nibble on Sasuke earlobe, in exchange causing him to growl against her, he returns the favor by getting out both her big breasts and proceeded to suck on them. He started with the left one in his mouth, letting his tongue slide all around her nipple. This cause Naruko to whimper against him, she wanted more she needed more, as her pussy got wetter her inner fox was coming out. Soon her red charkra was exposed, the lust in her eyes turn red as Sasuke flip her on her back, sliding his huge member inside her. He was in shock by her appearance but didn't care. Her pussy was hugging every inch of his cock, he knew this was her first time but that didn't stop him from going easy. He wanted to make sure he gave her a healthy child, he started by slamming his cock harder and harder inside her. Her screams were so loud that they echo through the whole house. The air was filled with ecstasy as Naruko got closer and closer. She wanted it all, she wrap her long silky legs around Sasuke, making sure she would get all of him. Sasuke grabbed her thick thighs and proceeded to go faster in her. He was so rough with her that the table under her broke in two, he carried her to his bed, still inside Naruko did what she needed to get him to make her cum. "Sasuke I heard your brother was better in bed then you at the age 13" she said as a smile escape her lips, she knew those words said by anyone else would cause him to kill them, but she wasn't just anyone anymore, he needed her. Sasuke eyes turn into the sharingan out of anger; he gave her what she wanted. He got Naruko on all fours, grabbing her once beautiful tied pony tail; he put her hair in his fist and grabbed her hips. "You are now mine" he said as he fucked her as much as he could. It felt so good for her, she bit her lip to prevent her from screaming louder, and she wanted it to last. As he was about to cum, he grabbed her by the waist and held her as he shot globs of his hot seed in her, as he pulled out cum dripped out of her womb letting him know she was filled. Naruko knew in that moment she was pregnant, but she decided to use him as he was using her.

For the next couple weeks she lied about being pregnant just so he would keep having sex with her. Her stomach soon after, showed signs of being pregnant. At first it was easy to hide the bump but soon her stomach got so big there was no way to hide it. Once she told Sasuke the good news he got up and hold her, he then whisper in her ear saying "thank you" She knew in her heart this was all he wanted, but she decided this was the best she would have with him. That night she thought of everything, she knew he wouldn't be there for him and with that it hurt her, as her eyes went to sleep she thought of how her life could be.

_Naruko I'm home, Naruko comes running and jump on him "Sasuke-kun I missed you!" _

"_Naruko I missed you but it hurts" he said trying to hide the pain with a fake smile_

"_Oohh I'm sorry teme!" She said and gets off_

"_DADDYY!" A young child runs and gets on his lap. Black hair like his, with bright blue angel eyes like his mother, he was a splitting image of his father and mother,_

"_Looks like you are going to have your hands full young shinobi" Naruko said with a smile,_ _ Naruko then walks to the kitchen to make dinner_

_A sweat drop appear on Sasuke _

"_Daddy when will you teach me how to use jutsu, I'm a whole 5 years old!"_

"_When mommy stops burning our meals" he said as he laughs out loud_

_A burning fire spatula out of nowhere came and hit him right across the face, the young Uchiha then ran to the kitchen to his now angry mommy and ask "Mom teach me how to do that!"._

Naruko let out a smile, tears of joy start flowing out of Naruko as she dreamt of her family of what it could be. "Mitsuki Uchiha" she whispered in her sleep.


	4. A little Hope

He needed the respect and approval from the village to make sure his clan will have a place to thrive peacefully. Naruko knew she would be soon ready to give birth, she thank kami each day she didn't give birth knowing Sasuke would need to be there with her. The first date was hard for them both but knew it needed to be done. Naruko decided for their first date to let her beautiful blond hair down with a bow attach to keep it together, wearing a pink kimono she got custom made sporting his clan side in the back. She secretly enjoyed the attention, knowing for now at least "he" was hers and he wanted the village to know, this day would be extra perfect because she had an ace in her sleeve she was dying to let out. She waited for what seems like hours for him to get her, he knew today he would need to impress him to make sure she could see her for something more than tool.

"Naruko lets go, I need to get this over with" he said in a scowled tone. He grabbed her arm and proceeded to take her right before she protest and stood her ground.

"Look you bastard you need to do this the right way, granny tsunade has her anbu black ops on alert to follow us, if they see you are resisting they will know the truth so you better do better than that" She said with her eyes close holding a big smile on her face.

Sasuke was shock by this news and tried to find them, he couldn't sense their chakra or anything. "Fuck where are they? They must be using a jutsu to hide themselves, cleaver I guess that hold hag knew better".

Sasuke surprise Naruko that moment and reach down to her and kissed her cheek, his warm breath linger against her skin as he spoke "I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, please forgive me"

Naruko heart melted in that second, that coldness he usually gave her was now warm, a blush appeard against her cheeks and said "its ok Sasuke-kun" she look up at him with bright eyes knowing to today would be amazing,

Sasuke held his hand out just to be greeted by Naruko's hand as they parted to walk together. Naruko lean her head against his shoulder as they continue.

Sasuke looked at her and ask "So tell me what did you tell that whore, I haven't seen her since that day"

"Well you see, after that night with me and you I ask a friend to me a favor"

"And what is that?" he ask curiously

"My friend erased her memory of you, she would be heart break knowing what happen and I told the village about it, I told them it needed to be done and they were ok with it" she said with a smile

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he was in shock his teammate would even do such a thing. But in that moment he develop some respect for her, she wasn't as innocent as he thought. Naruko decided to take him to ichiraku ramen. She knew he wasn't going to be much of an eater so they decided to share a bowl. As Naruko open her chopsticks and started to eat, she notices he wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you even going to eat?" She said out loud, puffing her cheeks

"Hn" he gave out, causing her to get a little piss

She decided to do something she knew he wouldn't do otherwise, she got up from her bench to move to his, and she collected some noodles in her chopsticks and carried it to Sasuke's mouth.

"I'm not hungry idiot" he said out in a scorn tone

"You better eat or else I'll make sure to tear it off" Before Sasuke could react Naruko made a small resengan ball in her hand right against his groin area; he had no way to counter it.

"fine" Sasuke open his mouth and ate the food she gave him.

"how strong..how strong do you think our child will be" he said in a serious tone

"Well he will have both our clan's bloodlines run deep in them; could even unlock the. rinnegan Imagine a child better than the almighty Sasuke-chan"

He replied with a faint laugh. "I can't believe I'm starting to like this idiot" he said as he stared at her

"Hey hey, are you staring at my stomach bastard!" Naruko said pointing at Sasuke "you made me fat you know"

As Naruko got her fist up to punch him, Sasuke grabbed it, and pressed his lips against hers.

"Ssassu.." Naruko was in bliss in that moment. What lasted for seconds seem like an eternity, her eyes closed and submitted to him, he grabbed the back of her head lightly as he began sliding his tongue deep in her. Naruko rewarded him by sliding her tongue against hers, she wanted the moment to last, Never before she was so in love till now. As their lips soon parted she was breathless. The date lasted for a couple hours before it got too late. As the two went outside to start returning home, the cold wind howled in the air and hit both of them like ice cubes.

"shitt I didn't think it would be this cold" Naruko said trying to hold herself for heat

"That isn't going to work, here" Sasuke he took off his shirt and put it on her for warmth

"y-ouu will be cold though" Naruko said looking at him

"I will be fine"

Naruko couldn't help but stare at the half naked man, "boy let's hope our kid get this genes" Naruko said to herself letting off a faint smile. His scent was all over his shirt, the feeling made her so warm, just inhaling it made her feel so close to him.

As the two reach Naruko's house first, Naruko stood by the door wondering in disappointment if he would ask for his shirt back. "W-ell do you want your shirt back bastard?" She said trying to make it seem like if she didn't care.

"No, just keep it" Sasuke said before he took off, leaving Naruko speechless.

That night was the first night she smiled the whole night. Sleeping curled up, holding onto the shirt thinking of him.


	5. A New life

**Just to let you guys know if you haven't caught on already, when I write in italic it is to illustrate past tense on the story.**

As the morning came up; shining light on the young kunoichi. As her eyes widen, she awoke with a bright smile on her face looking forward to the special day that awaited her, it was her birthday she was now 17. Ever since the date, things were going well for her, they shared each day together. As her love with him grew stronger so did her jealousy. She knew Sasuke was a wanted man and ever since granny Tsunade gave him the ok, the other "sluts" as she called them took it was a sign that he was open for business. As her stomach grew larger she knew she wasn't the small frame angel he once knew but she knew he was ok with that, her breasts did grew with her belly which he enjoyed. She knew Sasuke loved them, they were even bigger then granny Tsunade. Of course at night Sasuke would get hungry for her, she knew what he wanted and she gave in. It starts like every other night for her as he starts.

_Sasuke moved away from her luscious lips and kissed downwards until he reached her erect nipple. His tongue gently brushed over the sensitive nub, causing a fresh burst of pleasure in her chest. She let out a moan as his tongue licked her areola and the grip of his other hand tightened on her free breast. He alternated his treatment to the other nipple before he took the right nipple in his mouth and gently held it between his teeth. Flicking it with the tip of his tongue, he made her scream in ecstasy. Her body was flailing from side to side. He removed his mouth and began kissing lower and lower, tantalizingly teasing her pregnant stomach. His skilled tongue tickled her, making her squirm. Soon, his lips reached her belly-button and he gently dipped his tongue around it._

_The moans of arousal gave way to the gentle laugh of being tickled as his tongue began pushing into her. He took it out and gently scraped it along her stomach, down to her abdomen. A moonbeam came in through the skylight and illuminated her nether lips. Sasuke looked down at it and then looked her directly in the eye. She had propped herself on her elbows to get a better view of his movements. Smiling, he lowered his face to her damp pussy and probed the inside of her clit with his tongue. The initial contact caused her to shudder. His tongue was doing things to her that she had not fathomed. _

_Sakura's pleasure rose to greater levels as the speed and penetration of his talented tongue increased. He pleased her in ways no one else could. Holding his lush, black hair between her thighs, she arched her body from the bed to push it towards his roving tongue. Her nascent orgasm built quickly and was soon imminent. He sensed this and raised his drenched face one last time from her lower lips and gave her a smile. Her expression implored him to give her what she desperately wanted and he did not disappoint. In one swift motion, he latched onto her thighs and plunged his tongue deep inside her. This finally pushed her over the edge. Her blue eyes went out of focus as a tremendous orgasm ripped through her body._

_As she was in the bathroom freshen up for today. She didn't realize the time, as she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was and wasn't ready for him. "Ohh shit ohh shit!" She said in a rush tone, trying to get ready as quickly as she could. But little did she know he was already approaching the bedroom. _

"You still not ready?" he said as he let out a sigh.

"shut upp, being pregnant with your little one is tough!" she said out loud

"Is that why your hair look so bad today" he said with a smile

A brush out of nowhere came from the bathroom and almost hit Sasuke leaving him enough time to doge it "shut up bastard" she said out loud

An hour went by before she was finish; Sasuke waited patiently sitting on her bed. As she came out she was stunning he thought. He couldn't believe it but he knew the feelings he had were still there. Ever since that day..

_10years ago they first met, Sasuke was only 7yrs. Witnessing his clan murder by his own brother, he had nowhere to turn. For once in his life he was alone. It was a cold winter afternoon, sitting on a small wood post in front of the frozen lake; cold tears ran down as he tried to fight the pain that was burning inside. Little did he know a young girl was watching him. She seen the tears and wanted to help, she came up from behind him surprising the young Uchiha causing him to accidently fall in the water._

"_Omg I'm so sorry!" Naruko was so scared and didn't know what to do, it had been half a minute and he didn't come up for air. She decided to jump in and get him, it took her all his strength to get him and carry him on the wood frame. He needed air and she did the only thing she could, as she look down she took a brief second to admire him. "his lips..his lips are so soft" she said as she went down and give him CPR. Sure enough it worked and he started to breath out the rest of the water. As his eyes blink open, he could see a blurry young blond girl with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen._

"_w-ho..who are you..are you my angel?" he said in a faint tone_

"_Omg please forgive me I didn't know you would fall" she said as tears started to develope in her eyes_

_As the ais stroke them, they felt how cold it got. They needed to warm up so she and him both went to her house. _

"_Sorry it's a mess I wasn't expecting company" she said with her head looking down feeling ashame_

"_No its fine, where is the fire place"_

"_It's right here" she said turning it on, he sat right on the edge removing some of his winter clothes and placing his hand against the fire._

"_I'm surprise to have anyone here actually" She said tears running down_

"_Why, you seem like a nice person" he said looking at her with a smile_

"_They say I'm a monster..people avoid me" she clentch her fists together with drops of her tears hitting the floor._

"_You don't look like a one; in fact I thought you were an angel Hahaha"_

_Sasuke contue speaking "With that hair of yours, I bet you look like a monster in the morning before you brush it!" He said smiling_

"_Y-ou bastard!" she got her fist and hit the back of his head , cauing sasuke to yell in pain_

"_I'm kidding, I think your hair is really nice" he said with a hand rubbing the back of his head where she punch him at._

_This cause her to blush slightly_

"_Before you found me, I was sad, I loss everything. Feels hopeless now" he said angery _

"_I been alone ever since I remember, I know that pain" _

"_so what's your name duck butt?"_

"_it's Sasuke, and yours?"_

"_it's Naruko, and you better learn it because I'm going to be hokage someday, believe it!" Naruko said holding a fist in the air._

"_Haha, I just might believe it" he let out a faint laugh_

_As Naruko stared quietly at the fire, she couldn't help but think she had someone to become friends with. _

"Ok I'm ready duck butt" Naruko came out of her bathroom, wearing an elegant light blue kimono that was wrapped around her now big stomach perfectly, her hair tied up only to have a small blue rose attatch to bring out her blue eyes. Her face was glowing as the sight of the young man staring didn't once take off his eyes. "Sooo how do I look, am I to fatt?" Naruko said in a soft but angry tone.

"No, you're perfect" Saying as a smirk escape his lips

As the two got going on their day, they arrived to the one place she never thought she would see. Across from her and Sasuke were two grave stones, each with his parents' names. The sight of this caused Sasuke to tear up emotionally. She never seen this, she always knew him as the cold hearted person who she thought when he left didn't have a heart.

"It's ok…let it out" Naruko lean in against his chest, wrapping her arms around him, letting him put his head against her head. He then lean up, wipping the tears away, he held her chin, looking at her and said.

"My mother once told me, if I ever met a woman I was in love with. She would want to meet her. I know she would have been happy to know you"

"I don't think she would be happy knowing she would be a grandma so early" she said trying to break the sad mood

"Yea haha I guess you're right" he said letting out a small laugh.

In that moment, Naruko felt her water broke. "Sasuke…It's happening…" As blood was flowing down her womb, both her and Sasuke were scared. They knew something was wrong, so Sasuke took her in his arms and ran as quickly as he could to the hospital, in a panic as he open the door he scream for help.

"I need help now, she's in labor..PlEASE SOMEONE!

Two nurses came by with a stretcher and carried her across to one of the rooms upstairs; they told Sasuke not to come in that they needed to perform surgery on immediately.

As hours went by someone finally came out, it was one of the nurses.

"We have some bad news dear, we are going to need an answer" The nurse showed signs of sorrow as the words left her lips.

"Tell me now, what is it?" Sasuke tried now getting mad, wanting to know right away what was the bad news.

"It's Naruko, the fox demon is going to cause a lot of damage, if she has the baby then..then she will die, if she gets it aborted then the operation will make her not be able to give birth ever again..I know it's hard but we need an answer now, Naruko is knocked out now due to the drugs so she can't make an answer".

" is this some joke to get back at me, is it? Whyy" Sasuke said it with his hands in his hair yelling to the floor, the pain that was inside him all came out that second.

"Mr. Uchiha please we need an answer now.."

An hour went by, a nurse came out and told Sasuke he is welcome to come in to check.

"Naruko.."

She didn't say a word, she knew her life was over. She had nothing to offer him. He might as well and get back with Sakura or some other girl. Tears flew down her face, not even giving him eye contact so she will avoid eye contact.

It was Naruko's birthday and Sasuke decided to give her the gift her mother had save for him.

"Here.." He took out a small gold necklace with red and white gems all around. It was the only treasure he had from his parents; it was to symbolize love and devotion. He wrap the necklace off her small neck. It fit perfectly.

Naruko stood in the hospital for a week; she ate very little and cried herself to sleep every day. Anything he would do didn't affect her. She just was waiting for him to give up on her and move on with his life. To her surprise after the week he still stood there, tired and asleep. Staying up; each night watching her, to make sure nothing happen to her.

She felt the necklace around her, she looked at a mirror right beside her and admired how lovely it was. She look over to find the asleep Sasuke, she got up from her bed and went over to him, as she got close she went in and kissed his lips softly, causing him to wake up in response.

"Naruko.." he got up in that second and hugged her tightly . "I'm sooo sorry..please forgive me" he said holding his face against her neck

"Why me sasuke..Your clan, d-don't you want to restore it" she said grabbing the back of his head like a child, trying to comfort him

"I realize..I didn't want to live in a world without you..I love you"


End file.
